Night Terrors
by Rockcrab
Summary: Post-Soviet Ivan trudged through a hard day riddled with unending paperwork, only to go to sleep and find it increasingly hard to discern between reality and nightmare. Based of a dream I had, I present to you a BelaRus fanfiction despite my fears of her.


Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia nor the quote at the end!

Author's Note- This is a terrifying dream that I had a few nights ago... I've gotten Night Terrors before, but I normally don't remember them, so this still rather haunts my thoughts... Only variations to the dream would be that it happened in my room, to me... not in Ivan's to him... and the Belarus in my dream looked like a human version of her, not a cosplayer nor animated, but an actual person... He basically does what I did before going to bed, and then he has the dream I had, wakes up at the same time the first time, and then proceeds to do as I did after... just tweaked a bit to fit his character a bit more... it was... a rather horrifying dream, so please don't laugh...v.v!

* * *

**Night Terrors**

Ivan had stayed up later than a human (or nation) should, as a monumental pile of important paperwork had been neglected through-out the day. There had been many meetings that day, providing him with hours less time to do the paperwork than he needed. There were laws to put an end to, people to worry about, elections to schedule... there was an entire government that needed to be fixed, as it had just in the last decade been completely obliterated and reformed.

Communism to Capitalism was no easy feat to accomplish and Ivan was trying to do it more-or-less on his own. It was taxing, and the people were not particularly fond of it either. It was lose-lose for Ivan Braginsky... and he could tell. His eyes burned slightly all the time, he was never hungry anymore, and the work just kept coming and piling up. He had done so much paperwork in the last few weeks that he could almost guaruntee anyone that he had spent more money on pens to fill it all out than Stalin spent on guns for the military in World War Two.

Ivan sighed, but it turned into a yawn. He knew he was tired and run-down, that he needed to sleep now. After all, it was 0118 hours and he had a meeting at 0730. He could conclude that this meant he would need to wake up at 0545 hours so that he could be ready to leave at 0650 and get there five minutes early. It was just how it was...

It meant he would get about four and a half hours of sleep if he went to bed right then.

As he had been thinking this out in his head, as it was still buzzing from the paper work he'd had to fill out, he had taken off his coat and scarf, stripping down and changing into his pajamas. The pants were gray and made of cotton; almost like sweat pants, but not quite. The shirt was just a normal, gray t-shirt. He didn't really pay attention when he put them on, instead finding himself debating whether or not he should brush his teeth.

He would be brushing them again in less than five hours, right? Was there really a point to brushing them now? But really, he wasn't sure and they felt like they needed to be brushed... however, the three minutes it would end up taking was five minutes of sleep he would miss. He finished changing into his pajamas, glancing at the clock. 0121 hours.. ah! It had changed; now it was 0122.

Ivan sighed, entering the bathroom attached to his bed room and brushing his teeth, as any good nation should. He'd turned over a new leaf, da? He had to do his best to stick with it, even if this new democratic system and free marketing was much harder for him to adjust to. It just made no sense to him; why should a small handful of people have reign over almost all the money in Russia? Wasn't making sure everyone had food on their plate and medical coverage more important and more useful than a few people flaunting off the money that they had too much of to count while others starved and/or drank themselves to death?

Perhaps Ivan had already forgotten the horrors of the Soviet Era. The purges, the deaths... the KGB. Stalin was not light on punishment if Ivan were to disobey, and Ivan was not light on punishment to teach those under his rule in turn; he was sure Liet, Latvia, and Estonia could testify to this, if he remembered correctly, but that was a topic that he had learned was immensely painful to dwell on. He drove it from his mind as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers and comforter over himself. He set the alarm on his clock for 0540, 0545, and 0550... he never woke the first time it went off so he had to set it multiple times.

Ivan stared at the clock, watching it tick away the minutes from 0123 until he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep in his bed. It felt like a moment or two of the blissful silence and blackness of unconscious state of sleeping before Ivan frowned, opening his eyes. He let out a slightly aggravated sigh went he looked at the clock- 0147. What had possibly woken him up? At this rate, he wasn't going to sleep at all!...

_Shto Eto?..._

Hearing a rustling noise, Ivan tensed slightly and turned on the lamp beside his bed. What could that be? He sat up, wiping his eyes a bit before looking over to where the noise had been coming from- the window. Now, he was on the second floor so he had never quite bothered to close his window, besides, against a burglar, he could definitely hold his own. He moved to the edge of the bed to see who it was, and get up so he could drive them out of his house...

...but then he saw who it was. "Sistra?" He was obviously confused, by the sound of his voice. He stayed sitting at the edge of his bed, blinking once or twice before tilting his head slightly and questioning, "You should not be here now, sistra, da?"

She didn't respond to him, merely moving closer. She smiled in that odd way she did, not exactly a happy looking smile, but one perhaps making her seem a bit crooked in the head... as if she lost her sanity a ways before. Now don't get Ivan wrong, as his interpretation went as such. He did love his little sister very much, but that didn't stop him from being frightened of the girl. He moved back, covers falling off of him as he backed to where his pillow was, at the head of the bed. He made an attempt to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. "S-sistra...?"

"Ni-san?" She came closer, expression unwavering. Ivan shivered, as there was something to her voice that he seemed to have missed the last couple of times he'd seen her. What it was, Ivan was unable to tell. Lust, perhaps? Hope? Need? Insanity?

In a split second, Ivan found her having jumped on top of him. "Don't-!" That was all he managed to yell before she pinned his shoulders, pressing her lips against his. His tired eyes widened slightly, and he squirmed as his protests were hopelessly muffled.

Now here is where something quite odd happened. At the yelling of the only understandable word Ivan had managed to say, Ivan found his already opened eyes open halfway- again. It was almost as if he was seeing double. She wasn't there. No one was there... but this was caught up in Belarus being there. Both were occurring at the same time. In a horrific manner, his brain nearly interpreted it as the light flashing on and off around them... almost equivalent to the power faltering. This confused and petrified Ivan, who was still offering her his muffled protests in vain.

After a moment or two, it hit him. He was dreaming! It was all a horrible nightmare and his sister was back at her own house, not on top of him. But... in that case...

...why could he feel all of this? He was still caught in the previous state; where she was there three-fourths of the time, but gone the other fourth. He felt her kissing him, and her attempts to seduce him into kissing back. His eyes had tears formed in them at this point.

She slid her hands up under his shirt, smoothing them over his chest and tracing circles carefully. He arched unwillingly, finding himself unable to move. He was no longer sure if this was a dream, as he could still feel everything that she was doing to him... and if it was a dream, he would certainly have woken himself up by now, da? He wouldn't be enjoying this in a dream either, and his mind would allow him to wake up for it to end... right?

So _why_ wasn't it ending ! ?

Natalia slid her hands down to his stomach and continued down to his pants, pulling at the waistband and starting to pull them down when Ivan suddenly gasped, immediately sitting straight up in bed. "N-Nyet!" His breathing was uneven, his expression one of tormented fear... and his sister no where in sight. His pajamas were still on him, not having moved since he fell asleep. Ivan put one of his hands to his lips, trembling slightly. He pulled his scarf around his shoulders, taking a shuddering breath.

Looking around his room, the light was off. It was only 0149... the lights were still off...

It had felt, tasted, and looked so unbelievably real that Ivan was absolutely positive there was no way that Belarus was not there in his room and on top of him, just a couple of minutes before. He hugged himself tightly, trying to calm his trembling body, feeling rather violated. He turned on the light, looking around.

He kept on expecting her to be there in his face when he turned. There was an air of expectation that her lips would forcibly press against his at any moment... and he would struggle to no avail yet again. His lips tingled, which caused him to rub at them with his fingers a bit. A slight burning sensation on his upper lip occurred as well, causing his heart to race in a negative fashion that nearly caused him to choke.

His breathing faltered a moment before he managed to calm himself down a little bit, laying back in his bed and pulling the covers back over him. They must have fallen off due to his thrashing... Staring at the ceiling, Ivan tried to discern between reality and hallucination. Had he been dreaming? It certainly hadn't felt like it... had he been awake? Well, that all depended on whether or not he was awake now, didn't it?

Was he merely in an unconscious state, only to wake up in his sister's embrace? To most that would be a comforting thought; to have ones sister hugging them. Now, at least to him, this was an impossible happiness to have with his younger sister...

It was 0158, and Ivan's trembling had lessened immensely. Nuzzling his scarf slightly, Ivan shivered one last time before an overwhelming tiredness swept over him and the fact that he would have to wake in less that four hours reinserted itself within his mind. He took a deep breath, eventually falling back asleep. It seemed all to short a time when he heard his alarm clock go off, even if the alarm was the comforting chorus of his national anthem at 0545 later that morning.

The occurrence, whether real or dream, would haunt Ivan and cause him to have trouble falling asleep for weeks to come... always fearing that she would show up somewhere else. Did it happen? Was it all merely within his head? Should he sign up for a therapy session?

Frankly, there was no time for him to address the issue, and so the manner went unresolved. He didn't have anyone close enough to his heart that hadn't yet broken it to tell. There was nothing he could do... but it would be a lie to say that he did not want to tell someone about it...

Is all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream?

* * *

_Dictionary:_

**Shto Eto?  
**What is it?

**Sistra**  
Sister

**Ni-san**  
Brother

_Military Time:  
_To read military time, cut the number in half. The first two numbers represent the hour and the second two represent the minute. For example, '0147 hours' is the same as saying '1:47 AM.'

_Quotes_:  
'Is all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream?'  
-Edgar Allen Poe (A Dream Within A Dream)


End file.
